


Shaving Day

by shieldandhammer



Series: Thundershield/Evansworth Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Requests, Thundershield - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to shave his beard off, but Steve does it for him (prompt by basched on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for Thundershield/Evansworth drabbles you've sent me

It was a lazy Sunday. Thor and Steve were lying on the bed and talking. They didn’t have a “main subject”; they jumped from one thing to another. At the moment they were talking about facial hair.

“Your beard has grown quite big.” Steve said and touched the God’s cheek.

“I am aware. I should shave.”

“Yeah, you should. It would make everything a bit softer.”

Thor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Steve wrapped one arm around his chest and turned to his side. He looked at Thor’s face and waited that he said something.

“Are you trying to say something?” Steve asked after some minutes and gently ran his finger through Thor’s hair.

“No. I’m thinking.”

“Okay, then.”

Steve snuggled closer to Thor and began to kiss his neck. Thor moaned quietly and hardened his grip around Steve. Steve smiled and slowly sucked his collarbones. He felt Thor’s heart pounding and he could imagine where Thor’s blood rushed at the moment. Steve buried his hands in Thor’s soft, long hair and sat up. He kneeled over Thor and pressed him down with his weight. Of course, Thor was strong enough to push Steve away but he had no reason to do so. Thor opened his mouth to say something but Steve locked their mouths together with a kiss. For a moment they kissed and Steve enjoyed every second of it. Thor was not only the God of Thunder but also the God of Kissing. Everything seemed perfect until Thor’s cheek rubbed over Steve’s.

“Ouch” Steve said because Thor’s beard was scratching him. Thor growled and sat up. Steve glided down on Thor’s lap and looked up at him. “You need to shave.”

“I know. I shall be back soon.” Thor gently pushed Steve away and got up. He didn’t want to leave Steve now but he knew that Steve was annoyed by his beard. 

Steve watched Thor walk away and decided to go with him. He didn’t want to be alone. Thor was already putting shaving foam on his face when Steve burst into the bathroom. 

“Let me do that!” He exclaimed.

“I don’t know if…”

“Come on, I’m good at shaving. I mean, look at my face; you ever seen a bruise?” 

Thor rolled his eyes and handed Steve the shaving foam. 

“Sit down” Steve commanded and started to rub shaving foam on Thor’s face. 

Slowly he shaved his cheeks, anxious about not cutting him. Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed Steve’s deliberated hands on his face. They didn’t talk. Steve was as careful as never before and when he finished and washed away the rest of the shaving foam he was very happy that he hadn’t cut Thor. Thor slowly opened his eyes and watched Steve washing his hands. His eyes were full of love when he watched those strong, muscular arms that were so careful and gently while he shaved. Steve turned back to Thor and held a mirror in front of his face. He grinned widely.

“Look, perfect. No cut, nothing!”

“Thank you, Steve.” Thor smiled and kissed Steve’s cheek. Steve kissed Thor’s lips and put a hand on Thor’s soft, bare skin. They stopped kissing and Thor put his forehead against Steve’s. “Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The white room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605632) by [North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North)




End file.
